Easy Seduction
by ice flow
Summary: Atobe likes a to watch a certain part of Jirou a little TOO much. AtoJi smut


**OMFG, I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE A PWP!!! -cheers- It didn't degenerate into a plot!!! XDDXDDXDD **

**

* * *

**Oh yes, and this is being posted because it's YaoiIsLove's b-day....otherwise, this would have still been sitting in my computer for who knows how many more months until I felt like posting it since no one's requesting anything from the list anyways. =P **Happy Birthday Mel~ **

* * *

**Title**: Easy Seduction  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Warning: **PWP  
**Summary**: Atobe likes a to watch a certain part of Jirou a little TOO much.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned PoT, would it still be rated PG-13? -glances at text below-

* * *

He pulled Jirou's ass up so that it was raised in the air, perfect for his plundering, and ran his hand over the smooth pale curves of the twin globes. Jirou moaned at the sensation, unknowingly making Atobe even harder than before. Atobe gazed lustfully at the puckered hole as he slipped the head of his cock into the tight body, watching the hole stretch to accommodate his cock. Jirou gasped, unintentionally tightening up his muscles around the tip of Atobe's cock, causing the heir to lose control and plunge straight into the waiting channel. Atobe groaned as he thrust in and out of Jirou's ass, unmindful of Jirou's cries, knowing that the boy loved it when he was rough.

He bucked his hips towards the boy's ass, pressing them tight against the smooth skin, delighting in the warm heat of the tight body. He pulled out slowly, watching as the puckered hole slowly constrict and close up as he slid out until only the tip of his cock was left buried in the body, but even then, Jirou's asshole was still pulled taut over his cock, straining to accommodate his large girth. Then he slid back into the boy. He relished in the sight of his hard length stretching that small orifice oh so wide, the feeling of the boy straining and trying to open up and allow him in more easily. Yet, even with all of Jirou's efforts, Atobe knew that the petite body would not open up easily, knew that he had to force his cock into the tight opening, that the blond would always feel just a little too tight, no matter how long they spent with his cock inside the blond's ass. Hell, there was once when Jirou had begged him to stay buried inside, wanting to sleep with a cock buried in his ass, but when morning came, and he woke up with his usual mornng wood, he found that the blond was still as tight as ever as he fucked the boy into consciousness.

He pulled out again, fascinated at how just the image of his cock entering the boy made him even harder. Atobe watched as the pale body underneath him arched backwards, Jirou pushing his ass higher, more available to him for the fucking, and begged him to take him, to fuck him, harder, deeper. He smirked and sank back into the body in one swift thrust, causing Jirou to cry out in pleasure. Quite frankly though, he was surprised at how much of him Jirou's body accepted. He could sink his entire cock into the petite body, and he wasn't short by any definition at all. And Jirou loved it. He could tell that the boy loved it and craved having it all inside his body from how the blond always made sure that his cock would end up inside that small body every day, throughout the day. Even when Jirou gave him a blow job, the boy would rarely finish him off, always making sure that the large organ ended up inside the boy's ass. And if he was too close to the edge, sometimes Jirou would just lift himself up and impale himself on the erect organ, dry, instead of letting him cum into that beautiful mouth.

He'd go as far as to say the boy was a little slut.

"Kei-keigo!!" Jirou whined. "F-fuck me. Fuck me harder! You're going too slo-ow~!"

Atobe leaned down until his mouth was next to Jirou's ear. "You want me to pound away at this little hole? Rip it wide open with my cock? Make you feel me buried so far inside you that you'll feel it for days to come?" Not that Jirou ever felt it for several days anymore. They had sex way too often for that to happen.

"Y-ye-sssss..." The boy hissed in pleasure.

Atobe smirked. Yes, his own, personal little slut indeed. He owned that body, and he knew it. "Beg me for it. Tell me how you want it." He purred.

Jirou gasped and wiggled his ass, trying to feel the cock inside of him even more. "Oh please....please, I want it hard, rough, take me! I want to feel you pounding away at me..." He shrieked in pleasure when Atobe suddenly began to thrust harshly into his body. "Don't-don't stop!"

Atobe growled as his hips snapped forward and slapped against Jirou's ass, his cock burying itself deep inside the boy. "I don't plan to any time soon." He groaned as Jirou tightened up with each thrust, as if he wanted to keep the cock inside of him. He roughly slid out until only the tip was left inside and tore back into the body with a vigor, driving into Jirou furiously. The boy let out a keening wail of pleasure and came onto the sheets beneath him. The tight channel clenched even tighter, the heat and friction from the body searing hot. Atobe harshly pulled out of the stretched hole with a grunt, and plunged back inside. He was not ready to cum yet, even as strung as his body was. He loved pounding away at that sweet ass after Jirou came. It was always tighter than a virgin hole, and he knew Jirou loved it when he kept going, as if he was using him as a whore. It was funny though, how Jirou only let him near him; anyone else who hit on Jirou and wanted into his pants, if they so much as put their arm around the blond's waist, Jirou would twist out of the hold and quickly run away. Atobe was amused that his love had something for his cock. Not that he minded.

Once, twice more, and he released deep inside of Jirou's body. The boy letting out a moan of satisfied pleasure at being filled with the hot semen. He collapsed on top of the boy, quickly rolling to the side and pulling Jirou against him. Jirou snuggled backwards against his chest, making sure that the cock was still buried. Atobe let out a wry laugh. "You'll be the death of me some day."

"Mmm...but you love it."

Atobe snorted. "Can't deny that." He murmured as he ran a hand gently across Jirou's stomach.

"And you love the thought of your thick seed inside of me, filling me, marking me. You love seeing it running down my thighs when you pull out and see it dripping down my legs when I stand up and walk around."

Atobe's eyes darkened in lust. "Are you trying to make me go at you again?" He swiveled his hips, letting Jirou feel his reawakening erection inside.

Jirou smiled mischieviously. "You've never wondered why I've taken to not wearing any pants around the bedroom?" He purred.

"I thought that was because it gave me easier to your ass."

"Well, there is that. But you can't honestly tell me that you don't love to watch me walk around your room in just a shirt that barely covers my ass and leaves my legs open and covered in your cum for you to look at."

Atobe nuzzled Jirou's neck. "That, I can't. However, you, my love, are one unsatiable sex fiend."

Jirou giggled before smirking seductively. "Mmm, I'm sure you know your cock stretches me wide, even when it's soft, and you know how much I love having your cock, hard or soft, buried inside me."

Atobe growled as his grip on his control was lost. There were no further words that night as he lifted one of Jirou's legs up to expose the abused hole and continued to further abuse said hole for the rest of the night. "I'll make sure you're rubbed so raw tonight that you can't sit tomorrow." He hissed as he pounded away at the pliable body while Jirou merely continued to cry out his satisfaction.

* * *

**Irony of the title: No seduction needed. -smirk- heh. **

* * *

**Read and Review~ =) **Or no more smut for you. **  
**


End file.
